Conventional connection mechanisms utilized in mounting of lighting fixtures involve the use of threaded connections. A lighting fixture for hazardous applications, typically including an LED matrix, is a heavy piece of equipment. One conventional connection mechanism includes an adaptor mounted on the lighting fixture and configured to be threadably received by a hood configured on a mounting pole. The threadable reception of the adaptor into the hood is a difficult task since it involves rotating the entire lighting fixture. The lighting fixture, typically, weighs around 35 pounds. Rotating such a heavy piece of equipment, generally eight to ten times until a secure fitment is established between the adaptor and the hood, is extremely difficult for a human operator. Furthermore, if the adaptor and the hood are not aligned properly, cross-threading may occur which can damage the threads. Furthermore, the rotation of the adaptor relative to the hood can also cause undesired twisting of the cables contained therewithin.
Hence, in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, there is a need for a connection mechanism which significantly reduces the effort involved in mounting of lighting fixtures, and that does not cause undesired twisting of the cables contained therewithin, or damage to the threads of a threaded connection.